


don't shoot the messenger

by 5uwho



Category: VIXX
Genre: Biting, Knifeplay, M/M, WHATEVER THIS IS JUST PURE TRASH, and is tired of it, and ken is n's cousin who's been playing messenger between the two, and leo has Issues, and n is already stressed out bc of shit, except leo openly disobeys n, fucked up relationship between mafia lord n and his hunting dog leo, so ig this is an outtake of a mafia au i'll never finish, turns kind of dubconny??????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5uwho/pseuds/5uwho
Summary: Jaehwan slams against the concrete wall with a dull thud, his head hitting with a sharp crack, the impact jarring his vision to white, his teeth closing hard around his tongue. He hisses, shoves back, but Taekwoon pins him down, arm shoved across Jaehwan's neck."Fuck you," Jaehwan breathes, voice rough and harsh."Yeah," Taekwoon says. He pushes a little harder and Jaehwan coughs, chokes, hands coming up to clutch at Taekwoon's arm, but he doesn't budge, and Jaehwan can feel his lungs straining for breath, growing dizzy."It's going like this?" Jaehwan asks, chokes out, and before Taekwoon has time to react, there's the sharp edge of a blade pressed against his neck.





	

Jaehwan slams against the concrete wall with a dull thud, his head hitting with a sharp crack, the impact jarring his vision to white, his teeth closing hard around his tongue. He hisses, shoves back, but Taekwoon pins him down, arm shoved across Jaehwan's neck.

"Fuck you," Jaehwan breathes, voice rough and harsh.

"Yeah," Taekwoon says. He pushes a little harder and Jaehwan coughs, chokes, hands coming up to clutch at Taekwoon's arm, but he doesn't budge, and Jaehwan can feel his lungs straining for breath, growing dizzy.

"It's going like this?" Jaehwan asks, chokes out, and before Taekwoon has time to react, there's the sharp edge of a blade pressed against his neck.

Taekwoon's breath hitches and he jerks away instinctively, the knife too cold against his skin, but his eyes never leave Jaehwan's. It's cold, but it's tempered by the warmth from its eternal place in Jaehwan's pocket, and his lips curl back a little, his teeth bared.

"Try it," Taekwoon hisses—a sharp sting of pain and the hot trickle of blood down the side of his neck. A self satisfied look in Jaehwan's eyes, the smug curl of his lips.

"Just did," Jaehwan says, and it's openly mocking, hoarse as his voice is. He still holds the knife near Taekwoon, and he flips it in his fingers, metal flashing in a blur next to Taekwoon's cheek, threatening but never quite touching. "How're you going to explain that to Hakyeon?"

"Fuck you," Taekwoon said through gritted teeth, and there was an open smirk on Jaehwan's lips, in his eyes now. One of Jaehwan's hands comes up to brush against the trail of blood and Taekwoon jerks away again involuntarily, the motion loosening his hold on Jaehwan—Jaehwan wastes no time hooking a leg around Taekwoon's, slamming him against the wall, pinning him there with his body, one hand around Taekwoon's wrist.

"Taking it out on me?" Jaehwan asks, and there's a mix of what could nearly be called sing-song and danger. "I'm not Hakyeon."

"No," Taekwoon agrees, breathing harsh. "That's the point."

"Try it," Jaehwan says, and there's the hint of a smile as he echoes Taekwoon's previous words.

In a flash, Taekwoon's free hand grips Jaehwan's wrist, and Jaehwan can't help the small noise of pain as Taekwoon twists, forcing Jaehwan to drop the knife, but long before it can clatter to the ground, Taekwoon's grabbed it, heedless of the way it cuts against his palm. Before Jaehwan can react, there's a matching line of red on his own neck, and he bites back a whine of pain.

"I just did," Taekwoon says, and his tone is placid, even as he drops his hand low, the knife coming to rest against the jut of Jaehwan's hip, Jaehwan frozen in place even as Taekwoon slips it past the waistband of Jaehwan's jeans, and the metal is no longer so cold when it presses against his skin.

"You like that don't you?" Taekwoon asks, and his voice is almost guileless even as he shifts so he can push his thigh against Jaehwan's crotch, where he's quickly growing hard. The touch sends a shudder through Jaehwan's body, and this is when Taekwoon smiles. He presses the edge of the blade harder against Jaehwan's skin, but not enough to draw blood, and Jaehwan is staring at him, his eyes dark, and his breaths are coming hard.

"And you don't?" Jaehwan asks, and he drags his hand across Taekwoon's crotch to prove his point. Taekwoon pushes almost involuntarily into the touch, and Jaehwan smiles, smug. He pushes closer to Taekwoon, daring him to cut into him, to break his skin, even as Jaehwan's teeth close around a sliver of skin at the hollow of Taekwoon's neck, sucking hot, tongue rough. Taekwoon's head thuds against the wall, a shiver of pleasure as Jaehwan's tongue laps against where the knife had cut earlier, the sting of pain electrifying. Heat shoots through him as Jaehwan grabs Taekwoon's cock through his pants and squeezes, and Taekwoon lets out a low moan.

Jaehwan's breaths come fast and ragged, and there's a shudder followed by a drawn out keen when Taekwoon _bites_ at the exposed skin by Jaehwan's shoulder.

"Fuck," Jaehwan breathes, and Taekwoon bites harder, even as he pushes up against Jaehwan's crotch, pressing against his own cock in the same motion. Jaehwan's eyes squeeze shut, his fingers fumbling with the fasteners of Taekwoon's jeans. He lets go of Taekwoon's wrist and he quickly undoes the button, yanks down the zipper hard enough that Taekwoon's jeans slide partway off his hips. Taekwoon pulls back a little, breath hot against Jaehwan's skin even as it's hit with a rush of cold that leaves Jaehwan hissing—and then Taekwoon's mouth is against Jaehwan's skin again, a different spot, just enough so that when his teeth close, sharp about Jaehwan's skin, it's a fresh wave of pain that shudders through Jaehwan's body.

He's still holding the knife to where skin is thin around bone, and Taekwoon doesn't bother with undoing Jaehwan's jeans, just shoves his hand down, grabbing rough at Jaehwan's cock, even as Jaehwan squeezes his, as if he's scrabbling for some semblance of control. Taekwoon hisses, sucks at Jaehwan's skin clamped between his teeth, drags his tongue rough against it—Jaehwan bucks up into his hand, and the motion is just enough for blade to slice into skin and Jaehwan's hiss is one of pain.

"You do like that, don't you," Taekwoon murmurs, and the words are hot against Jaehwan's skin. Jaehwan's moan as Taekwoon rubs his thumb against the head of his cock is answer enough, and the corner of Taekwoon's mouth curls as he drags the blade down and Jaehwan's breath shudders as it comes to rest just below the bone.

A rush of blood floods through Jaehwan's system, and his vision seems to go white as Taekwoon bites down again, squeezes at his cock—and then his pants are being shoved down, past his thighs, and there's a burning trail of pain against his leg followed by the cold flash of metal. Jaehwan muffles a scream against Taekwoon's shoulder.

Taekwoon lets out a quick breath of satisfaction, squeezes at Jaehwan's cock, pleased at the way Jaehwan has given up any attempt at keeping himself together in favour of pressing his face against the crook of Taekwoon's neck, breathing harsh and nearly desperate as he thrusts up into Taekwoon's hand, seemingly heedless of the way the motion runs the edge of the blade against his skin again, and again. Heedless, or—

"You do like that," Taekwoon says softly, and it's part amusement, part wonderment, even as he continues to jerk Jaehwan off roughly, haphazardly. He bites again at Jaehwan's neck, knowing that soon, it will be a mess of bruised skin, rough purple patches, and the thought of his pale skin being marked for all to see sends a shiver through his nerves, and his own cock seems to twitch, but Taekwoon pushes it away in favour of rubbing his thumb against the slit of Jaehwan's cock, wet and leaking with precome. In favour of having Jaehwan fall apart in front of him, under him, of having him make small noises, sounds that would be loud were they not pressed against Taekwoon's skin instead, wet and hot.

Jaehwan whimpers, and he's clutching at Taekwoon's arms now. He feels full to burst, and he's overly aware of the knife still against his skin, now trailed down to his thigh, and the blade should no longer be cold but it _is_ , and it only heightens the sense of sharpness, the sense of burning pain from the cuts already there. He's so hard and he wants to come but not like this, not like some helpless teenager, but it's too late, and he moans loud, rutting up into Taekwoon's touch as he does come in hot, wet spurts.

"Fuck," he breathes, his vision white. "Fuck Taek— _fuck_!"

The last is as Taekwoon grips at Jaehwan's dick, oversensitive, and it's too fucking much, shocks skittering through his nerves as it slides quickly from pleasure to pain.

"I thought you'd like it," Taekwoon says, and Jaehwan jerks away but quick as a flash, the knife is gone from his leg and at his throat, and Jaehwan's breath catches and his eyes flash open.

"Fuck you," Jaehwan says, and there's too much false bravado in there that he can barely muster as Taekwoon still lazily works at his dick, and Jaehwan feels like his legs are going to collapse at any minute.

"Wouldn't you like that," Taekwoon says.

"Yeah," Jaehwan says, clutching at any shred of thought he can while Taekwoon continues to jerk him off. "Could do it against this wall, or better yet, fuck you on Hakyeon's desk—he's fucked you there hasn't he, bent you over, taken you whether you wanted it or—" Jaehwan's words are cut off in a strangled choke. There's a clatter, the knife falling to the ground, and Taekwoon's hand is clamped about Jaehwan's throat, easily choking him with one hand.

"You leave Hakyeon out of this," Taekwoon hisses, and Jaehwan laughs.

"Thought...thought it was the point," Jaehwan chokes out. "Can't fuck him so you're gonna fuck me? Did you a favour—got your pants off didn't I?"

"Shut up," Taekwoon says, and it comes out in a low growl. Jaehwan laughs, even as he scrabbles at Taekwoon's grip again, trying to push him away, trying to fucking _breathe_.

"Why don't you," Jaehwan taunts, even though his words are ragged and gasped. "Take me right here, push me against the wall—if you don't, I will."

"You want me to?" Taekwoon asks, and there's too much danger in those words.

"You don't have the balls to," Jaehwan says. He's pried Taekwoon's grip just loose enough to breathe, some, and his grip is iron around Taekwoon's wrist. Taekwoon may have been sold into this life, but Jaehwan had been born into it. He smirks, smug, open, a little feral, too hungry, and Taekwoon's breath catches despite himself. "You're _pissed_ at Hakyeon but doesn't mean you've got the balls to fuck me just 'cause you think fucking him will make you feel better, does it? This is as close as you can get—might've been able to fuck me but if this is because of Hakyeon—"

" _Shut up!_ " Taekwoon snarls, and this burst of anger is what Jaehwan's been baiting, and he'd known it was coming because he knows Taekwoon, and he knows that no matter what, he's still stronger than Taekwoon and that the moment Taekwoon's focus slips from that anger, Jaehwan has Taekwoon's arm twisted behind him, slamming Taekwoon face first against the wall.

"Don't want to," Jaehwan says mockingly. Taekwoon tries to twist out of Jaehwan's grasp, but Jaehwan has him pinned down well and good. "When _was_ the last time Hakyeon fucked you properly, hm? Because I know it wasn't when you came out of his office limping since he looked pretty unruffled so I figure it was more of a punishment than anything."

"Shut _up_." Taekwoon growls through gritted teeth. He strikes blindly behind him but Jaehwan just grabs that arm too. It should be ridiculous—Jaehwan's pants pulled down to his knees, his briefs a wet, sticky mess, but he has Taekwoon pinned between him and the wall, and Taekwoon jerks hard when Jaehwan's fingers find the cleft of his ass.

"Don't wanna," Jaehwan says again. It's smug, it's so smug, and Taekwoon tries to push Jaehwan off, his entire body bristling at Jaehwan—but then it's his entire body shuddering at the intrusion as Jaehwan slides a finger in. 

"Fuck—"

"Sure thing," Jaehwan says. His breath is hot against Taekwoon's ear, and then his teeth close about the skin at the base of Taekwoon's neck. It draws a choked whimper from Taekwoon, even as Jaehwan pushes in a second finger. Taekwoon clenches around him involuntarily. His forehead is pressed against the wall and his breaths come fast and harsh, each one catching roughly against his throat.

"Not as tight as I thought you'd be," Jaehwan says, irritatingly conversational. "If I didn't know better I would've thought you'd prepped yourself when you dragged me off—or maybe you did, maybe you wanted this to happen?"

"You're a—fuck—fucking asshole," Taekwoon manages. His breath hitches as Jaehwan twists his fingers, presses them against Taekwoon's walls.

Jaehwan doesn't deign that with a response, at least not a verbal one, not yet. Taekwoon might've jerked him off and then continued stroking him into oversensitivity, but Jaehwan's hard again and he's slipped his briefs down and his cock still slick with come is pressed up against Taekwoon's entrance.

"Asshole, hm?"

"Fuck—"

"We're getting there," Jaehwan says. The words sink hot into Taekwoon's skin—Jaehwan pushes into Taekwoon and Taekwoon keens, the sound wrenched out of him as Jaehwan's cock stretches him open, too open. Jaehwan's not any quieter, but he muffles his moan against Taekwoon as Taekwoon clenches tight and hot around him.

" _Asshole_ ," Taekwoon manages. 

Jaehwan laughs, rough and strained as the sound is. He moves slowly, shifting his hips to thrust into Taekwoon again, balls deep, and Taekwoon lets out a strangled sound. Already, tendrils of hair are sweat slick plastered against the back of Taekwoon's neck, the side of his face, and his eyes are heavy on Jaehwan, glazed as they are.

"Keep saying that," Jaehwan mutters, although it's stuttering, halting, as he thrusts into Taekwoon again, faster this time, rougher. He's breathing hard now too, heat enveloping him from his dick to every part of his body, nerves firing off a thousand signals all starting from how fucking good Taekwoon felt. "You keep saying that," Jaehwan repeats, trying to gather his thoughts even as he fucks into Taekwoon, "but you want this don't you. Want what Hakyeon can't give you."

Taekwoon doesn't manage an answer this time, just twists his head back further to glare at Jaehwan. His lips are parted and his face is flushed—and then his eyes squeeze shut as Jaehwan fucks into him particularly roughly. Taekwoon bites back the sound but Jaehwan doesn't, just moans loud and breathy.

He wants to—wants to keep taunting Taekwoon, wants to see how far he can push him, but there's a different sort of urgency driving Jaehwan now. He thinks he does, he thinks he is, jumbled words, because there's an angry edge to Taekwoon as Jaehwan fucks him, fast and rough. An angry edge, even as small moans and whines slip out of him, undeniably in pleasure. 

What Jaehwan does do is he comes, far too soon, still inside of Taekwoon. Taekwoon makes a choked sort of sound—Jaehwan registers this even through his own haze of white hot pleasure, through his own noises, through the overwhelming warmth and numbness that accompanies this second rush of orgasm in a startlingly short period of time. He slips out of Taekwoon, but his head still rests against his back, even as Taekwoon rests with his forehead pressed against the wall, strangely still.

He feels fucking gross, in more ways than one.

"Shit, I'm…" Jaehwan trails off, voice hoarse, words still sinking against Taekwoon.

Taekwoon swallows. He's still hard and Jaehwan's come is warm and sticky and shameful as it drips down his leg. He ignores it, pulls up his pants as best as he can with shaking hands.

"Leave it," he says. His cock aches, but Taekwoon does up his jeans anyway. When he turns, steps away, Jaehwan only straightens. Something's seeped out of them both, and a heaviness sits at the base of Taekwoon's stomach that has nothing to do with how his jeans are tented and it's almost painful. 

"I'm sorry," Jaehwan says, and it's almost a question. He won't meet Taekwoon's eyes, but even if he'd tried, Taekwoon isn't meeting his.

Taekwoon swallows, again. "You're right," he says, and his voice is soft, so, so, soft. "You're not Hakyeon."

"Finally noticed?" Jaehwan says, but the fight's gone out of him and he scoffs—at himself. "Fucking fix it," he says instead. "Whatever's going on between you two."

"Nothing is," Taekwoon says. A murmur, automatic. "Nothing was."

"Bullshit," Jaehwan says, but he doesn't push it.

Can't push it, because Taekwoon's gone and left. Jaehwan doesn't turn to look at him.

After all, he's always just the messenger. Sometimes, their messages are a bit too fucked up.


End file.
